Memento vivere
by SaraHoss
Summary: ¿Cuánto tardarán en olvidarse de vivir para poder sobrevivir?


**Risus**

 _Notas al final_

* * *

Hacía frío, no sabía hacía cuanto tiempo llevaba sentada en esa silla ni cuantas veces había escuchado una gota caer de aquella tubería obviamente estropeada. Quería irse a casa pero tampoco sabía como y ni siquiera sabía donde narices estaba. Se intentó volver a acomodar en esa silla a la cual estaba sujeta con unas cuerdas por brazos y piernas y atada por las muñecas con unas bridas, falló en su intento de acomodación y sutil escape, lleva las muñecas enrojecidas por el forcejeo, también le picaba un poco la garganta tras haber intentado gritar pero con la boca cubierta poco podría hacer y para darle más inri al asunto, se está meando, lo cual es extraño por la cantidad de lágrimas que ha soltado tras darse cuenta de su situación. No entendía porque ella estaba ahí, vale, había hecho algún que otro vandalismo como cualquier joven pero ese sitio no tenía ninguna pinta de ser una celda y ni mucho menos era el trato habitual al cual la policía acostumbraba a menos que ahora les vaya esto de prácticamente secuestrar gente.

La habitación era pequeña con una silla en la cual ella estaba sentada ella y daba la espalda a la puerta, una especie de alcantarilla y la ya mencionada tubería la cual seguía dando guerra, no había nada más, la habitación olía a humedad y antes mencionado, hacía frío, en estos momentos maldecía no haber llevado puesta su chaqueta. En su incómoda postura intentó girar la silla para poder ver lo que había tras de ella, casi se cae y en el proceso el pelo le ha cubierto mayor parte de la cara, se lo intenta apartar moviendo la cabeza y cuando va a volver a intentar girar la silla escucha unos pasos. Se mantiene atenta y en guardia, empieza a temblar levemente y los músculos se le tensan ¿quién sería esta gente? ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¿Qué le van a hacer? A cada pregunta que se hacia se ponía más nerviosa, los pasos cesaron y ella juró que se le había parado el corazón por un segundo, la puerta se empezó a abrir.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, unos pasos entrando y después el mismo chirrido y el cerrojo de la puerta. La persona fue avanzando mientras ella no podía dejar de temblar, lo intentaba disimular pero era prácticamente en vano, tampoco podía dejar de mirar hacia el suelo. Una figura se situó frente a ella.

— Ey, al menos mírame a la cara— Ella no pudo obedecer a la voz que había resultado ser masculina, era grave pero suave, como si no quisiese alterarla, le echaba unos cuarenta años pero no estaba segura, el pánico podía con ella— Facilítame el trabajo anda—

Con coraje encontrado en Dios sabe donde, consiguió levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre como ella ya había supuesto en sus cuarenta, era alto pero no mas de metro noventa, tenía barba un tanto canosa y se estaba empezando a quedar calvo, ojos marrones muy oscuros y la cara un tanto arrugada. El hombre le sonrió esperando que se calmase pero ella seguía muy tensa como para fiarse así como así.

— Bien, sé que no es una gran primera impresión, esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas y yo no es lo que se denominaría un Adonis pero, me gustaría que fuese agradable— Ella no pudo aguantar el impulso de levantar sutilmente una ceja, ¿de verdad se esperaba que esto fuese "agradable"?— De primeras querría que me prometieses una cosa, te voy a quitar la cinta de la boca pero no vas a gritar ni a levantar el tono más de la cuenta ¿entendido?— Ella asintió y él procedió a quitarle la cinta de la boca, le dolió un poco pero era soportable, al menos ahora podría hablar. Él tiró el pedazo arrugado al suelo y siguió hablando— Muy bien, vamos a hacer una especie de juego, yo te hago una pregunta y la respondes y a cambio tu me haces una y la respondo ¿te parece?—

— S-sí.

— Me alegra que hables y no simplemente gesticules la mayoría no lo hacen— Él sonrió aún más ampliamente que la anterior vez pero ella se sorprendió—

"¿La mayoría? ¿Ha habido más?" Pensó ella.

— Mi pregunta es ¿me podrías decir todos tus datos más básicos? Nombre, edad, familia, amigos, pareja… ya sabes— Ella pensó que bajo su lógica era una pregunta con una repuesta, no con respuesta múltiple, se alivió un poco, a lo mejor así se hacía más corta esta tortura, accedió ya que sabía que si se negaba no haría más que empeorar la situación.

— Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, tengo diecisiete años, tengo una hermana pequeña y ambos padres, tengo un grupo grande de amigos en mi instituto y nunca he tenido pareja— Tras acabar se sintió muy orgullosa por no tartamudear lo más mínimo pero seguía con los temblores y nerviosa perdida. Vio al hombre sonreír levemente de lado, como si hubiese descubierto el mayor secreto del mundo, y eso solo la puso más nerviosa— Yo quería preguntar, ¿qué quieres de mí?— No sabía si había hecho bien en preguntar eso, tal vez debería haber preguntado la localización o quien era él o incluso si sus seres queridos estaban bien, aunque habría más preguntas pero a decir verdad no sabría decir si se alegraba o no de eso.

— Tranquila, si tu preocupación es que te haga daño no te preocupes, nadie te tocará ni un pelo. Pero si que te queremos para un proyecto, no puedo decir nada más, no porque no quiera es más bien que me matarían si soltase una pizca de información— Volvió a sonreír amablemente, le empezaba a poner nerviosa tanta sonrisita— ¿Alguna vez has usado un arma?—

— Pues… no por gusto—

— Explícate—

— Mi padre insistió en enseñarme a cazar, disparé un par de veces pero no di a nada— Aunque ella lo dijese con pena en verdad se alegraba por no haber herido a ningún animal— ¿Que me tengas aquí significa que mi familia está…?— No le dio tiempo a acabar ya que él la cortó.

— Oh no no, relájate, tu familia está bien, eso sí que te lo puedo prometer— Tras esto lució otra sonrisa y Momoko quería que parase, la empezaba a cabrear— ¿Te atrae el tema violento?—

— ¿P-perdón?—

— ¿Alguna vez te ha entrado curiosidad como se sentiría matar a alguien?—

— ...No… bueno, cuando leo alguna novela policíaca sí que he pensado como se sentiría pero en muy contadas ocasiones— Tenía la necesidad de dejar en claro que ella nunca en la vida se había imaginado matando a alguien, se llegó a imaginar los pensamientos, las emociones, pero nunca ella asesinando a alguna persona inocente, este hombre cada vez le daba más mala espina y tampoco entendía que tenía que ver esta pregunta, la del arma ya le olía un tanto mal pero esta la ha pillado por sorpresa.

— Entiendo…— El hombre miró hacia abajo como meditando, tras unos segundos levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, esta vez sin sonrisa— Momoko, has sido de gran ayuda, ahora tengo que marcharme, me volverás a ver pronto— Ella se quedó un tanto en shock, ¿no habría más preguntas? Ella tenía más preguntas, aunque por otra parte se aliviaba de que hubiese acabado ya. Él se fue hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla volvió a hablar— Ah, una cosa más, recuerda la promesa que me has hecho, no levantes la voz— Y tras esto se marchó por la puerta y la cerró.

Momoko no sabía que pensar, ella creía que esto era un secuestro normal pero él ha hablado sobre un proyecto ¿qué proyecto? No se sentía lo suficientemente especial como para formar parte de un proyecto como para tener que secuestrarla ni tampoco tenía dinero con el que financiar ese proyecto, no entendía nada. Notó como de la alcantarilla salía una especie de humo, no se lo podía creer, ni tampoco se podía creer que no le hubiese dicho que se estaba haciendo pis.

— ¿Qué tal ahí dentro?— Un joven bajito estaba esperando tras la puerta por la cual salía el hombre.

— Bastante bien, de las tres ha sido la más normal—

— ¿En serio? Pues la rubia parecía bastante amable y tranquila—

— Se ha pegado todo el rato lloriqueando, no podía más. Además esto de que me obliguen a sonreír todo el rato— El hombre suspiro cansado— Me duelen los mofletes. Echa ya el humo, si alguien pregunta estoy en la oficina— Se puso en marcha por el pasillo destino a su oficina.

—Si, jefe— El hombre se volvió a girar para mirarlo.

—Por cierto, ya tengo un perfil y ciertas ideas para su avance, puedes hacerlo pasar cuando puedas— El muchacho asintió y se marchó en la dirección contraria para obedecer la orden.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Si has leído esto muchas gracias de por sí y si lo has leído y te interesa lo que viene quédate ^-^ un review me alegraría aunque solo fuese dándome críticas constructivas. Siendo sincera no estoy segura de nada y por tanto no prometo continuar el fic pero le pondré muchas ganas y tiempo para poder seguirlo y terminarlo. Ya intenté hacer un fanfic en el pasado y no me gustó así que lo borré, espero que este fucione. Aclaraciones:**

 **-No tienen poderes de ningún tipo**

 **-Habrá romance, sí, pero no será el que muchos esperan, y con eso quiero decir que no serán Momoko/Brick Kaoru/Butch Miyako/Boomer pero con esto tampoco quiero negar que alguna de esas parejas si que caiga**

 **-Ninguno de los seis se conocen**

 **¡Hasta pronto!** (espero)


End file.
